


Growing Up

by Sangerin



Category: Malory Towers - Blyton
Genre: Community: 52fandoms, F/F, Femslash, Kisslet, Special Friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-20
Updated: 2009-12-20
Packaged: 2017-10-04 18:43:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/32959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sangerin/pseuds/Sangerin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'We fit, you and I.  And it simply won't be the same without you.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Growing Up

**Author's Note:**

> A kisslet requested by [](http://sabethea.livejournal.com/profile)[**sabethea**](http://sabethea.livejournal.com/), with the prompt "growing older doesn't mean growing apart".

In the sun-warmed courtyard of Malory Towers, Mary Lou and Daphne sat together on a low stone bench, books in their hands. It was late in the term, but exams weren't quite over yet, so the two girls were making the best of the fine weather while still trying to study. Mary Lou had always been a hard-working student, and with her encouragement, Daphne had long since settled down to being a conscientious student during studying hours. But in the sunken garden, early flowers were budding, the sun was warming the stone, and the air was soft and comforting. History book open on her lap, Daphne leaned against Mary Lou's shoulder and shifted a little to find a comfortable position.

'Don't fall asleep, dear,' said Mary Lou softly.

'Of course not.' Daphne replied to her friend lazily, waving a hand before her face to chase away an insect. 'How could I, when I have this engaging history to read?'

Mary Lou laughed. 'Exams will be over soon,' she said, in her comforting way, 'And then we shall have no more until next term, which shall be our last.'

Daphne shifted suddenly, sitting up again and turning to face Mary Lou. 'I had a letter from my aunt,' she said. 'I'm not coming back next term.'

'What? Daph!' Mary Lou reached out and grasped her friend's hand.

'I had no idea, Mary Lou,' she said. 'My aunt had made all sorts of plans for me and simply landed them on me in her last letter.'

'Shall you like what she has in mind?' asked Mary Lou.

'I don't know,' answered Daphne honestly. 'I'd thought that I'd finish up at Malory Towers with all of you next term. And that when I had to go back to London you would be there too, beginning your training,' she added, for she was the one girl to whom Mary Lou had confided her hopes of becoming a children's nurse. 'Now I shall have to go to town all alone, and I don't like that part of the plan at all.'

'Poor dear,' said Mary Lou gently, squeezing Daphne's hand in sympathy. 'I shall miss you terribly.'

'Really, Mary Lou?' Daphne's voice held a hint of relief.

'Of course, you goose. You're my closest friend here. Sally and Darrell are dears, but neither of them are _you_.'

Daphne's face lit up with her smile. 'I'd always thought that you just - ended up with me because I was here.'

Mary Lou leaned forward and wrapped her arms around Daphne. 'You saved my life all those years ago. And even if you hadn't - you're terribly sweet, and wonderfully caring, and not nearly so... impossibly energetic as girls like Darrell and Sally and Alicia.' She let go of Daphne and sat back, once again taking her friend's hand. 'We fit, you and I. And it simply won't be the same without you.'

'I don't want to lose you,' Daphne admitted softly.

'You won't,' replied Mary Lou. 'All going well I'll be in London very soon.'

'It won't be the same.'

'No, but that's part of growing up.'

Daphne smiled sadly. 'I'm not certain I want to grow up,' she said.

Mary Lou leaned forward once again, but this time brushed her lips lightly against Daphne's. Daphne closed her eyes as she leaned in a little closer to Mary Lou. When Mary Lou pulled back again, Daphne's eyelids fluttered. 'Not even if that comes with growing up?' asked Mary Lou in an undertone.

Daphne looked steadily back at Mary Lou. 'Perhaps I'll like being grown up after all.'


End file.
